


watch your queen (worship her)

by Carola_dl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventually all the sex - I'm kidding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, I am not sure if I regret this, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Saiyans don't see it as Humiliation but I'm tagging it anyway just in case, Smut, Smut With Some Plot, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Very filthy eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carola_dl/pseuds/Carola_dl
Summary: Vegetasei's Mating Ceremony is more... depraved than what Bulma would've liked.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 27
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue - The bedchamber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been so long since the last time I wrote smut - I only do it if I find some interesting context or plot behind it, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I started writing it. This is only the prologue, a presentation about what's to come, and I wanted to post it first to make sure this is something you guys would be interested to read...
> 
> I predict it will be three chapters.

Her body is still trembling from her last orgasm when he, all muscle, scars and hairless skin, rolls to the side, leaving her without the weight and heat of his body. His tail, however, stays between her legs, rubbing her more sensitive area. A moan catches in her throat when he pushes the pointy end between her walls.

“Fuck, Vegeta!”.

He chuckles darkly, “That’s exactly what I’m doing, woman”. He says, pushing the point further inside her. She shrieks, too lost in her own pleasure to figure out if the idea of a hairy tail fucking her should disgust her or excite her. It’s the second, as it happens with everything related to Vegeta.

He withdraws his tail, with that infuriating and satisfied smile that he always has after ravishing her. For him, sex is a battle. The winner takes his pleasure, but the loser is left completely fucked, satisfied and sore. Bulma loves losing.

She tries to catch her breath while she looks at the painting in the ceiling. The fresco portrays a Saiyan battle, and it’s the most fascinating piece of art she has ever seen. She’s a regular guest in that bedchamber, she has looked at that painting countless times while Vegeta pounded her into the mattress, but she always finds new details she hasn’t noticed before. Sometimes, it’s still difficult for her to understand that she lives in a castle and her boyfriend is a fucking prince. No, a king, since his father died ten months ago.

Suddenly, Vegeta makes a fast movement, as if throwing something in her direction, and a small square object hits her stomach, making her jump in fright. She blinks, confused, and looks at the black box that has landed on top of her navel. She sits against the pillow, grabs the box and opens it: it’s a ring with a huge shiny diamond. She smiles. He doesn’t usually give her presents, it’s not common between Saiyan couples, but since she told him that flowers and jewelry are typical romantic presents back in Earth, he’s trying harder.

“You didn’t have to, you know?” She doesn’t want him to think that she’s with him because he’s a rich king that could buy her a planet if she requested it. She isn't exactly poor in her country.

He’s sitting in the edge of the bed, still naked and with his back to her, but the moment she talks, she notices how his shoulders tense and she looks at her with an odd expression.

“Is that a no?” He asks, his voice weirdly detached. “You said that’s how it’s done in your planet.”

Bulma feels how her heart starts beating furiously. _This is not… It can’t be…_ “Are you asking me to marry you?”.

“Tch. That’s not how we call it here”.

“Are you asking me to be your mate?”.

He nods. _He nodded. Shit. Shit. This is real._ “And you decided this was the best moment? I’m still naked, sweaty and with your… you know, inside of me!”.

He frowns, “That’s exactly why this is the best moment, woman!”

She tries to calm her breathing. She already knew Saiyans weren’t exactly romantic, not in the way Earthlings are, at least. What is she going to tell him? She loves Vegeta, more than what she thought possible, but the idea of being a queen scares her shitless. She still doesn’t fully understand all the Saiyan nuances and how they operate, how they think. She just needs more time, to study them, to prepare, to…

“If you’re going to reject me, don’t be a coward, and say it out loud.”

“Fuck, Vegeta. I am not rejecting _you,_ but I’m not sure I’m ready to be a queen. Not yet. I need more time…”

“It’s been three years! And the kingdom needs stability, it needs to know that there will be an heir, that we will survive as a race…”

Bulma understands him. She knows the Saiyan’s options of survival and a secure future hadn’t always been so bright. After many wars and intergalactic tyrants, they had basically been at the brink of extinction too many times.

“I thought the high council didn’t want a half-bred in the royal lineage.”

“They changed their opinion. I convinced them.”

“How?”

“I made them see that Gohan, at his age, is already stronger than many older full-blooded Saiyans. Now they think human genes create stronger offsprings.”

“That’s not scientifically proven.” Bulma notes.

“No, but as you always say, we’re a superstitious bunch.” He answers. She can see that he’s containing his anger or his disappointment. She opens her mouth to say something that will give him hope, when he adds “I wish I could give you time, but I don’t have it myself. A king needs a queen, and the council thinks I’ve already postponed it for too long. If you say no, then I will have to…”.

“Yes.” She says, interrupting him. She knew this moment was coming since the old king died and she knew her answer was always going to be "yes." It’s not the man that makes her doubt her answer, it’s the responsibilities that come with the title. She can’t allow him to get away, though. The idea of him finding a new bride – or a mate as they say – and he sharing his body, his beautiful mind and his rare smiles with another woman is revolting.

He looks at her with a confused expression. “Did you just say…?”.

“Yes. I want to marry you.”

“We still have to be mated. You know what that entails.”

“Yes. The Mating Ceremony.”

When Bulma arrived in Vegetasei three years and half ago, she thought that Saiyans were savages: so focused on war and different kinds of thrist and hunger, and although her mind changed on this topic over time, The Mating Ceremony is one of the things she still finds distasteful and completely uncivilized.

“Before our time to participate comes, you will have to be present in at least one ceremony. You always leave before it starts. The only ones who can’t attend are the children, so every time a Saiyan sees you leave, they think you’re a childish and…”.

“If they don’t respect me as a queen, they won’t respect you either.”

“From the moment we’re mated, you will become my reflection and I, yours.”

“Okay, I will just never understand how you all find sacred something so… depraved.” She answers, shrugging.

“The Mating Ceremony is about respect, strength, compromise…”.

“Really?” She asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement, “And I thought it was about fucking each other in front of a horny audience”.

He shakes his head, disappointed that she can’t see the values and benefits of such a tradition. “For such a vulgar woman, you’re too shy when it comes to exhibiting your naked body.”

“It’s called privacy, Vegeta.” She says, hugging him from behind. She feels how his muscles, that had been tense because of their discussion, relax.

The Saiyans are usually very private and reserved, but The Mating Ceremony, a millennial tradition, forces them to peel out their armor and appear literally naked in front of their mate and their people.

_Damn. Of all the people in the galaxy, why did she have to fall in love with a Saiyan?_


	2. The Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice as long as the prologue :)

Chapter two:

_The Halls (made for dinning, walking and fucking)_

There’s an odd air of excitement in the dining hall and Bulma has the feeling that there will be a Mating Ceremony today. She rubs her sweaty hands on the soft fabric of her gown’s skirt and looks nervously at the hundreds of Saiyans that are seated in the three long wooden tables that are lined in front of the main one, where she sits besides Vegeta and the members – male and female – of the high council. Between the main table and the others, there’s a high platform with a round mattress upholstered with blue cushions. It’s what they call The Altar, and where the Mating Ceremony takes place. To Bulma’s displeasure, the king and his companions have the best sight of the spectacle.

Vegeta suddenly stands up with a golden bell in his hand. Immediately, every Saiyan stops eating and adopts a straight posture. She’s always impressed by their discipline, especially because she knows how they love to eat, and seem to be always hungry, but above all, they’re warriors and they will ignore a delicious feast if their king asks them to.

Vegeta rings the bell. “Those females interested in initiating a Mating Ceremony, stand up”. From what Bulma knows, only the female Saiyans are allowed to request a Mating Ceremony.

A woman, of reddish-black hair and a surprisingly round face for a Saiyan, stands up very quickly, as if she had just been seating on a nail. She’s wearing a very medieval-looking gown, as female Saiyans sometimes do to go to dinner, once the training hours are over.

“I do, my King. I am Niana. Third class”. She says with a firm voice. Bulma wonders why she isn’t nervous, considering what she’s volunteering to do in front of all the members of her race.

Vegeta nods, as serious as ever. “I allow it.”

Niana puts both her arms in front of her, with the palms of her hands pointing to the ceiling. The bearded man that is seated at her side also stands up, he positions himself in front of her and wraps his tail around her left arm. Niana grabs his tail strongly with that same hand. And then, the male Saiyan says: “I do too, my King. I am Barto. Second Class”.

Vegeta bends his head towards Bulma to whisper in her ear: “The moment she grabs his tail, she’s accepting his proposal. They seem to be quite an unequal match, though.”

“Does it really matter that they’re from different classes?” She asks, tempted to remind him that they are from different planets and she is the weakest being in that room.

“You will see.” He whispers to her. Then, he addressed the couple and shouts: “Then, begin!”.

As soon as the soon-to-be-mated couple hears those words, they walk hand in hand to The Altar. Their overall demeanor changes the moment their knees touch the mattress: any shred of amiability vanishes brusquely as they start fighting each other, trying to get the other to lie on The Altar. Bulma doesn’t completely understand why they seem to hate that position when she likes it so much: being trapped under Vegeta’s muscular body does wonderful things to her arousal.

“They fight to show us their strength, that even during the coitus, they’re ready for battle.” Vegeta mentions, noticing the expression on her face. “But he’s stronger, so he will win, obviously.”

“The man isn’t always the winner.” She mutters, annoyed, and tries to think of any moment in which she dominated Vegeta in bed, had him begging for release under her. She can’t think of many moments like that, it’s usually her the one teased to the brink of desperation.

As soon as she says the words, she’s proven wrong: Barto finally forces Niana on the bed, but the woman, instead of being angered by her failure, smiles brightly, excited. Vegeta chuckles, content to be right once again.

Barto doesn’t lose a minute, he pushes her heavy skirts over her trunk, covering her face with the hem, but she doesn’t try to get free from these blinding layers of cotton and lace. Her long and tanned legs are visible to her lover and all the Saiyans in the hall, as it is her black underwear. Barto puts his head between her thighs, smelling her sex as if he were an animal who had just found something unknown but delicious. He plants a finger against the cotton of her panties and pushes it inside without setting the fabric apart. Niana, under her skirts, moans loudly.

Barto starts massing her clitoris with his thumb, and after several seconds, he starts applying a punishing rhythm. Her moans grow in loudness and frequency, and Bulma, remembering the similar sounds she made the times that Vegeta pleasured her in the same way, tries to drown a gasp. She can see Vegeta’s smug smile in the corner of her eye.

Barto, apparently tired of the fabric that separates his hand from her lover’s folds, tears the panties off and throws them to the floor. Then, he opens her legs forcefully and steps out, allowing everyone to see her swollen lips.

“Look at her! How ready she is to welcome me. Look how glorious is the flower between her legs. Do you smell her intoxicating aroma?” Barto offers his thumb to the audience, allowing the ones that are seating closer to smell her in his hand.

Bulma swallows, completely scandalized by the way Barto is humiliating the woman he supposedly loves. “You’re not allowed to do that to me,” Bulma whispers to Vegeta with a hard-edged tone. Vegeta only tsks. “What? He’s humiliating her!”.

“He isn’t humiliating her. He’s showing to everyone her desirability.” Vegeta answers. “How much he desires her. Isn’t that a proof of what you call love?”.

“Not exactly, more like lust. So you’re telling me you would be okay with me doing something like that to you?” Bulma asks, raising a brow.

“It would be an honor.”

“Yeah. Right”. She answers, incredulous.

“But you would have to make me submit to you first, to control me.” His smile now is sardonic, challenging even. “Do you think you have it in you?” Vegeta asks, caressing one side of her face. She almost can’t resist the weird impulse to jump on him and prove in that exact moment how capable she is. This pornographic show is affecting her more than she expected.

Bulma doesn’t answer and looks back at the couple in The Altar. Now, Barto is practicing oral sex on her, and she moans and moans and moans… Suddenly, Niana closes her thighs strongly, trapping Barto against her vulva. He tries to get rid of those confining legs, but he can’t breathe with his tongue still so deep inside of her. Then, after several beats of ongoing battle, he finally jumps out of her asphyxiating embrace.

Niana steps out of the bed and tries, slowly, to grab Barto and assert her control over him. When she can’t reach him, she changes tactics. She is still completely dressed, so she starts to unbutton the upper side of her gown. She isn’t wearing any bra, and her boobs come out of dress like blooming flowers. Niana sits on her knees on the altar, and looks at Barto with a flirting smile. She’s offering her breasts as if they were dessert pies from a feast. Barto is positively salivating.

Bulma isn’t surprised when he starts sucking them like a hungry baby. Vegeta shakes his head: “See? A very unequal match. He’s much stronger than her.”

Bulma looks back at the couple, how addicted he is to the taste of every part of her body. “Yeah? I see the opposite.” But even when she says it, she knows Vegeta enough to understand what he means. The winner takes their pleasure and the loser is left completely fucked, satisfied and sore. Niana hasn’t been able to pleasure Barto yet, so in Vegeta’s eyes, she’s weak.

But Bulma knows Niana has a plan. The Saiyan woman waits for Barto to be completely distracted with her boobs before wrapping him in her arms and forcing them both to turn around. Now it’s Barto the one with his back against the mattress. She steps to the side, allowing everyone to see his muscular body, dressed in the thin battle suit of Lycra, and his obvious bulge.

Casting a small yellow ball of ki with her index finger, she burns the fabric that protects his family jewels. His erect penis immediately springs out of its containment.

For Niana, it probably looks like the post of a victory flag. She’s the cause of his excitement and it’s easy to see in her face that she’s damn proud of it. She doesn’t lose a second and starts masturbating him with her hands. He closes his eyes and pants, enjoying the sensation.

“Watch him! He valiantly rivals his enemies in the battle, but for me, he surrenders. Every one of you could suck him dry, and he still would think only of me”.

“Are those proclamations necessary?” Bulma asks, thinking how embarrassed she would be if Vegeta said those kinds of things about her to his subjects.

“They are, they show the chemistry… and the lust, as you said, between the couple. She states very clearly that he chose her, so no one else can take him, even if they desire so.”

“Really? I get the opposite message, like she’s basically encouraging people to get there and suck him dry.” Bulma looks at the attentive public and notices, to his surprise, that no one is masturbating. “Has anyone tried to… join the fun?” She asks, trying not to sound too vulgar.

“It’s not allowed, the audience has to show respect at all times. They can get closer, if one of them offers that possibility out loud, but they can’t touch them. If they do, the mate who’s dominating the ceremony at that moment has the right to hit the Saiyan who violated that rule.”

“I’m surprised nobody has let a moan out while watching this,” Bulma says, her cheeks turning red.

He smiles, maliciously, and bends over her side. He caresses her inner thigh and whispers: “Any moan would be punishable.” His touch, however, is suggestive and Bulma has to push his hand away before the caresses make her moan.

Vegeta smiles. “In any way, her speech isn’t especially good in my opinion, she doesn’t seem to really lust for him. She only enjoys that he desires her and because of it, he’s hers”.

Bulma looks back at the couple at the same time that Niana straddles her mate and sinks into his length. She starts riding him, with her eyes closed and her face pointing at the ceiling. Bulma wonders if Vegeta is right and she would’ve rather been mating with another Saiyan.

“So do you think they will end up separating?”.

Vegeta looks at her with a confused expression. “Saiyans never separate, what would be the point of that?”

“Maybe if the cohabitation isn’t working…”

“Is that reason enough to suffer a life without your mate, without sex?”

“What? Without sex? What do you mean? They can always find another partner.”

Vegeta’s stare on her suddenly feels heavy. “From the moment they’re mated, Saiyans only feel sexual attraction for their mate”.

“What? That’s not possible. Is that a psychological or a physiological issue? If it’s physiological, how does your body notice that this sexual intercourse in particular is the Mating Ceremony?”.

“How would I know, woman? I am not a doctor. The elders always say that the Gods are watching.”

“Oh, so it’s about religion too.” Bulma mutters, looking back again at the couple. She blinks surprised, their positions have changed drastically. Now, Niana is bent over the bed, face down. And he’s behind her, grabbing her waist.

Suddenly, Barto takes something from the pockets in his belt. Bulma recognizes it immediately: it’s lubricant. He shows it to everyone as if it were a trophy, and the audience, that has been silent until then, explodes in hushed whispers.

“Why this sudden excitement?”.

“Just wait.” Vegeta says.

She waits, but she doesn’t see anything special. Barto coats his shaft with the lubricant and pushes the tip into her rear. Niana gasps, a sound that’s closer to pain than pleasure. Barto starts massaging one of her breasts, distracting her from the pain until it becomes pleasure. He pushes further into her, slowly, and her moans become more frequent.

“Fuck, do it already!” Niana exclaims, impatient. And he starts thrusting in and out with the strength and speed of a Saiyan. Bulma is momentarily envious of the fact that he can get loose without the fear of hurting her, just because they’re the same race and from the same planet. Compared to her, Bulma is a porcelain doll.

“Well, I am still waiting. What was all that excitement for?” She insists.

“Anal Sex. We did it once when…”

Her cheeks turn pink, “I know what anal sex is. Why is it so special?”.

“It will earn them points for sure.”

“Oh, now it’s a competition.” She mutters, frowning. If she knows Vegeta, he will want to win.

“Not exactly, but it is a spectacle, and as one, it has to be unforgettable. If people remember your ceremony, they will have more respect for you.”

“The relation between this ceremony and respect still escapes me but… Okay. Why is anal sex unforgettable?”

“It’s just unusual, more original and memorable. During the ceremonies, most couples usually stick to vaginal sex for the duration of it, because if a child is conceived on The Altar, they’re considered blessed by the gods.”

More religion. More superstition. “Whose ceremony was the most memorable one?”. Once the question is out, she wonders if she really wants to know.

Vegeta smiles, “You should ask our other human resident.”

Bulma blinks, surprised, “Chi-Chi? Really?”.

“Yes, but what she did… it’s not something I would want for our ceremony or that I would allow now as King. It was my father who gave them his blessing.”

“What the heck did she do?” She asks. It must be something big, or very depraved, for Vegeta to consider forbidding it. Or maybe not. He’s a secret prude, after all.

“Again, you should ask her yourself.”

+++

The hall that connects with the royal chamber has never seemed so incredibly long to her. She can feel the insistent call of her arousal between her legs and knows that Vegeta can smell it on her. That damn Mating Ceremony would turn even the purest nuns into raging horny dogs.

Bulma throws those thoughts out her head and smiles nicely at the two guards that are planted at both sides of the bedchamber’s door. Vegeta simply nods at them with his natural stoic expression before they enter the room. As soon as he slams the door shut, Bulma pushes him against the door and kisses him hard.

“You didn’t dislike the ceremony as much as you swore you would, did you?” He asks, caressing her inner tight.

“It’s just glorified porno. Nothing sacred about it, quite the opposite actually.”

“Who’s being a prude now?” He chuckles at the same time that he tears off her underwear.

“Neither, considering you are tearing off my panties as a dashing rake would do and I’m undressing you.” She says, in the exact time she drags down his tight black leggings, leaving him only with his shorts to hide his obvious excitement.

Vegeta starts massaging her folds and she stops a moment to enjoy the feeling and moan. “Shit. Yes, there. Rougher. I fucking love your fingers.”

“Yeah? I fucking love your tight cunt.”

“Using bad words? The ceremony really did a number on you, eh?”

“I just wanted to devour you in front of everyone.” He exclaims as he tears off her gown, that falls to her feet like a discarded blanket. Bulma jumps to him, wrapping his waist with her legs. She can feel his throbbing dick against her stomach.

“Shit. Exhibitionism is the ultimate kink for Saiyans, isn’t it?” Bulma asks, moving her hips up and down so her belly rubs the point of his penis. He doesn’t really hear her, too lost in the feeling.

Then, suddenly, he grabs her under her buttocks - so hard that she’s sure she will have bruises tomorrow – and positions himself against her opening. He looks at her, as if asking for permission, and she nods quite fervently. He penetrates her roughly, but maintaining the necessary control not to hurt her. She pants, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of being filled by him. Vegeta waits for a second, allowing her to find the most comfortable position, before thrusting in and out of her, as if there were no tomorrow. If the door wasn’t so thick, it would vibrate against their lovemaking.

“Shit, Vegeta. Can you let me be the dominant one at least once?” Bulma asks. She wants to ride him, she wants to tease him, she was to conquer him… “Let me win at least this time!”

“If I let you win, are you really winning?”.

Bulma grunts at him, and tries to bite his ear in retaliation, but with his fast movements, she merely grazes his earlobe with her teeth.

“You moan so beautifully for me. Your moans will sound equally delicious to them during the ceremony.”

“I don’t like to be seen or heard.” She can feel her orgasm mounting and…

“Liar. You love being the center of attention”, he says against her ear, slowing his pace. She’s so close to an orgasm, so close, but…

“What are you doing? Go faster. I’m so close…” He doesn’t obey her, and she grabs his shoulders harder, insistent. “And I don’t like to be the center of attention when it comes to public sex.” Her voice comes out in gasps.

“You don’t mind them hearing us. My guards are just behind this door”.

“I soundproofed it months ago, you know that!”

“Yes, because you’re so noisy”.

“Asshole.” She mutters, before kissing him.

Their lips separate at the same moment that Vegeta comes inside of her with a shiver that shakes her whole body. He doesn’t stop thrusting even for a second, determined to follow her into her own release.

“What would you say if I open this door and walk back into the hall, so my guards can see how I ravage you?”.

“Don’t even think about…”

But it’s too late. Vegeta’s hand grabs the doorhandle and pushes it down, opening the door. Bulma closes her eyes in mortification, but her treacherous libido decides this is some fucking good stimulation and a high-pitched gasp leaves her mouth. With the speed of a Saiyan, Vegeta holds her by the buttocks and walks backwards into the hall, until his back connects with the opposite wall.

She orgasms right there, under the yellow lights of the hall, with her eyes tightly closed and her body enveloping Vegeta as a snake.

 _Shit. Shit._ She can’t believe she has orgasmed in front of strangers – in front of her fiancé’s guards! How is she ever going to show her face in front of them again? And after the ceremony, how can she have any power, as a queen, over all her subjects… who are going to see her being thoroughly fucked by Vegeta?

“Open your eyes, woman.”

Now he wants her to be brave and face her embarrassment? She doesn’t want this time to go on, she doesn’t want to see the faces of those guards…

“Bulma.” He says, insistent, but it isn’t the tone that makes it, it’s that name. He never calls her by her name…

Bulma opens her eyes and looks at her back. There are no guards.

“When I nodded at them, I was instructing them to leave.” Vegeta tells her. She unwraps her legs, separating their bodies, and sets her feet on the floor, but she doesn’t step back from Vegeta because she doesn’t trust the firmness of her legs.

“Was this some kind of training for the ceremony?”

“You were into it. Admit it, I noticed it. Your orgasm was…”.

Bulma puts a finger on Vegeta’s lips, to silence him. She shows a small smile. “Maybe.”

“I don’t doubt for a moment that you will enchant them, Bulma. You will entrap them under your spell. You will the best fucking queen Vegetasei has ever had”.

“That’s easier said than done.” She complains.

“No, I have every confidence on you. After all, you have already enchanted the most difficult and coldhearted of all the Saiyans.”

She chuckles. “Deep down, you’re cinnamon roll, Vegeta. There’s not a cold heart inside here”, She says, positioning her hand against his chest.

He frowns at him, “I hope you won’t use the name of sugary pastries to refer to me in front of our subjects.”

She doesn’t answer him, she simply kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? What do you think of the Mating Ceremony?
> 
> And yes, of course Bulma and Vegeta like to argue while they're fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I keep writing or is it a no-no?
> 
> (I will add new tags with every chapter update - I sometimes feel they're too spoilery!)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
